1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a display unit having a structure in which an emission layer formed of an organic material is interposed between two electrodes, wherein at least one of the two electrodes is connected to a thin-film transistor. When a voltage is applied between the two electrodes via the thin-film transistor, a hole that is injected from one electrode and an electrode that is injected from the other electrode are combined in an emission layer so that an exciton is generated from the combination and emits light and thus an image is realized when the exiton is turned from an exited state to a ground state.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.